Voca story
by Yin yin kei
Summary: inilah cerita yin yin yang super gaje hanya untuk sekedar refreshing terserah deh mau direview atau gak XD yang pasti yin yin udah buat thanks/chapter 3 updated
1. Chapter 1

**hai hai hai ini yin yin sang Author baru yang gk pernah laku buktinya fic punyaku reviewnya dikit sampe gk ada review TTATT**

**udahlah pokoknya ini fictku**

**langsung semangat ka disclaimer**

**Disclaimer**

**vocaloid milik crypton corp. and i know it punyanya apalagi ya? lupa aku #digeplak**

**untung digeplak jadi inget punyanya Yamaha**

**Warning**

**super gaje karena saya bikinnya jam setengah 12 (WTH!), banyak ide copas karena otak lagi ngeblank,Garingnya ngalahin **

**kegaringan waffer tergaring di dunia, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

pada suatu hari Miku sedang mendongeng pada kadua sepupunya yang tidak bisa tidur walaupun besok berlibur

Siapa ya sepupunya? yap mereka adalah kagamine twins

"ada seorang Ratu bernama RIN" KAta Miku

Rin:"itu mah namaku -_-"

Len:"diem sono"

Rin :"gk sopan lu"

Miku:"DIEEEEEEEEEEMMMM!"

suara Miku pun membuat kaca jendela tetengganya pecah dan membuat tetangganya bangun semua (WTH!)

sementara itu para vocaloid (bukan tetangganya loh) masih tidur -_-"

Rin:"tetangga pada bangun yang lainnya kok malah masih tdr? *sweetdroped*"

Miku:"gtw ah orang mereka GaJe semua"

lanjut ke dongeng Miku

dan seorang ratu bernama Rin memiliki anak bernama Lenny bin monyet bin sinting

suatu hari Lenny bin monyet bin sinting kesasar dihutan

ratu Rin menangis tanpa henti setiap malem

suatu ketika...

ada penyihir bernama Mayu anak SGM (sinting, gendeng, miring) (Mayu:"sialan lu author gue kutuk lu!"Author:emang lu bisa :V")

penyihir itu sangat membenci lenny bin monyet bin sarap

penyihir itupun mengutus pemburu untuk membawa Lenny bin monyet bin sarap kekota (Author:kebalikannya snow white neh :V)

sesudah it Lenny mengetahui rencana busuk kyk terong gakupo

akhirnya di pun kabur ke rumah seorang nenek gayung dan bapak ember untuk diberi tumpangan

akan tetapi mereka yang sedang mabuk malah menuntun mereka untuk bertemu dengan Udin (penyanyi udin sedunia)

Udin mengajak lenny untuk pergi ke rumah Author yang reviewnya dikit yaitu yin yin

setelah lenny menceritakan masalahnya akhirnya author pun memberi tumpangan selama sebulan

setelah sebulan Lenny pun kabur dari rumah author karena rumahnya hancur, banyak tikus, makanan sebulan hanya 10 biji roti, dll

dia pun terpaksa tidur di sebuah kardus yang terakhirnya diambil nyi roro kidul karena itu kardusnya yang berisi emas palsu 1jt

saat bangun lenny bingung

Lenny:"aku di mana?"

anonymous:"dihatikuu..."

Lenny:"siapa kamu?"

anonymous:"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

Lenny:"APAKAH KAMU TAU...BAHWA JIKA IBUKU MARAH AKAN DAPAT LEBIH GANAS DARI KUSHINA MAUPUN NYI RORO KIDUL?!"

anonymous:"terus guehrus bilang wow gitu?"

Lenny:"SAYA PASTIKAN KAMU MASUK PENJARA KARENA MENGHINAKU!"

anonymous:"ciyus?miapah?""

Lenny:"siapa kamu sebenarnya!"

nyi roro kidul:"GUE NYI RORO KIDUL!APA?! MASALAH BUAT ELO?!"

Lenny:"ogah"

nyi roro kidul:"LALU KENAPA LOTRIAK TRIAK DI RUMAH GUEE?!"

Lenny:"KAN KAMU JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

nyi roro kidul:"eh SHI-"

Lenny:"lo bilang apa?!"

TBC

* * *

bagaimanakah kelanjutan nasib lenny bin monyet bin sinting?

apakah ratu Rin yang cetar membahana badai akan bertemu dengan anaknya yg super jelek #plakkk

tetap saksikan chanell #plak

harap tunggu chap selanjutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**haii ini yin yin kalo awal gini jadi males lanjutin fic ini =3= #dihantam negi beton**

**Miku:"kamu ya! seenaknya males lanjutin"**

**Author:"gue bakal lanjut! puas?!"**

**Miku:"iya deh =3=*pergi*"**

**Author:"okey ini bakal jadi seru...*evil smirk*"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**vocaloid adalah milik crypton future media dan Yamaha jadi saya hanya memiliki fic ini**

**Warning**

**setelah membaca fic ini ada efek sampingannya (?) seperti tertawa guling guling (najis deh gue),cerita garing, cari obat buat menangkal efek sampingannya sulit #plak, typo, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**RINGKASAN CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

**NYI ROro kidul:"eh SHI-"**

**Lenny:"lo bilang apa?"**

* * *

Nyi roro Kidul:"gue bilang S-H-I-T"

Lenny:"udah syuh pergi gue mau pergi ke desa kurcaci awas lo ikutin(GR banger lo len) *Lenny dihajar author*

* * *

**pause**

* * *

**author:"Nape lu sebelum kabur bilang dulu harusnya kamu langsung kabur noh jadinya gak sesuai skrip (ini buku cerita apa drama sih?!)"**

**Len:"iya deh =3= sori lanjut cerita(baca:drama) atau gk nih?"**

**author:"iyo sono lanjut"**

* * *

RETRY

Nyi Roro Kidul:"gue bilang S-H-I-T

Lenny:*hilang*

Nyi Roro Kidul:"sejak kapan tuh anak bisa teleport...okey deh mantra teleport...What does the fox say?ratatatat bleuh blah blih bumbambim"(Nyi Roro Kidul mulai sarap permirsa..."

semriwiing (nyi roro kidul pun ilang)

-di tempat lain-

Rin:"oh anakku dimana kamu ibucemas mencarimu#eaaaaa"

apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Lenny yang diin car oleh nyi roro Kidul dan penyihir apakah Lenny akan bertemu ibunya lagi? saksikan di buku selanjutnya

* * *

Miku:"gua ngeri baca buku itu sinting banget bukunya"

Rin:"kalo gitu kenapa onee chan beli bukunya?neechan ikutan gila ya?'

Miku:"tak sopan sekali kamu Rin"

Len:"Kenapa aku jadi aneh begitu dasar author kerjaannya nyindir orang =3=#dihajar author"

TBC (palsu)

**eeeet ini bukan tbc asli soalnya dibawah ada cerita lain yaitu scissoroid**

**Rin, Len, Miku:"HAH?!"**

**terus dibawahnya lagi ada lanjutan voca story yang diatas"**

**Rin, Len, Miku:"pheeeew"**

**scissoroid another story**

**yin yin's presents #plak**

**VVVVVVVVV**

Miku POV

'Maafkan aku Luka aku tak dapat bertoleransi denganmu lagi, aku sudah muak denganmu'batinku

'kau sudah mencuri masterku dariku'batinku lagi

'kau tidak adil awalnya kau bersikap pura pura manis sehingga aku dapat dekat denganmu sekarang kamu sudah membuatku muak sekali'

'kau sakit lalu sengaja menarik perhatian master yang kaulakukan dengan sengaja..'

*Miku melihat gunting*

hahahaha aku akan membunuhmu dan kuambil master kembali

Miku POV end

Master:"kau mau kemana Miku"

Miku:"kamar Luka.."

Master:"ngapain...?"

Miku:"bunuh dia *evil smirk* (readers:"bisa serius gak sih?! Author:"kan udah kubilang kalo ini genre humor dan another story")

Master:"eiit etetetet gk boleh dia tuh adikmu sendiri"

Miku:"EGP :P (sfx:crooot) *bunuh master*"

Master:*dead*

Miku:"mwahahahaha"

Luka:"BUSYEEEET... LU NGAPAIN MASTER GUE?!"

Miku:"gpp*meluk Luka"

Luka:"hahahaha"(sfxcrot)

Miku:"hahaha"(sfxcroot)

(Reader:"kok mereka mati bareng?" Author:"kan Miku masih pegang gunting luka uda nusuk" Readers:'jadi mereka ketusuk bareng?" author:"ya dong mwahhahaha")

**THE END XD**

**Lanjutan voca story diatas**

beberapa hari kemudian...

Miku:"rin liat aku udah beli buku lanjutannya"

Rin:"WADEHEL (sok inggris lu =3= nee chan kok beli =3=

Miku:"ehehehe"

Len:"neechan gila!"

Miku:"nih dah gue ceritain lanjutannya"

HAI ktemu lagi di buku voca ep 2

di tempat Lenny...

Lenny:"wadooh gue nyasar nih"

anonymous:"PLEASE TAKE THIS FUCKING FLOWER! *lempar bunga*"(emang lagu someone like me ya?)

anonymous1:**"Someone Like Me"**

_anonymous Boy:_  
People hug and give each other kisses  
Holding hands and walking side by side  
But everytime I try to charm a lady she runs away...

What am I doing wrong?  
Is it the dubstep in my song, when I go

_[Singing dubstep sounds]_

Excuse me, miss.. but do you like the dubstep?

_[Singing dubstep sounds]_

Oh, will I ever find someone or will I die alone?

_anonymouse Girl:_  
Endless streams of loveletters, and roses  
Serenades from men with big guitars.  
Famous men are asking me for dinner  
I think I'll pass.

Oh, where is my prince charming who will cuddle with my hair and whisper...

_[Singing dubstep sounds]_

Will I meet a man who also likes to

_[Singing dubstep sounds]_

I guess I'll never know...

_anonymouse girl and-boy:_  
Will I find.  
Oh, will I ever find that someone who.  
Can sing wuu.  
Can sing the wu wu wu wu wu wuuu.  
Do the ring.  
I'll do the ri ri ri ri ri ri ring for you.  
Oh my God  
Who is that singing?  
Someone who also likes the dub.  
The dub... The step...  
We both like dubstep.

_[Alternating boy-girl:]_  
Please just take these fucking flowers!  
Let's move in together!  
We'll have children!  
I'll make cupcakes!

I will massage your shoulders daily!  
I'll make you dinner when you come home from work!  
I'll play James Blunt-songs from a CD!  
Let's buy a car!

I'll make you an omelette for breakfast!  
I'll do dishes for you!  
Let's watch the last season of Madmen together!  
I fucking love you! _[x2]_

You cock-sucking son of a bitch!

_anonymouse Boy:_  
I'll get down on my knees  
and ask you..  
Will you marry me?

Lenny:"malah beneran someone like me -_-"

kurcaci 1:"masbuloh"

kurcaci 2:"iya emang masbuloh"

Lenny:"uda gak jamannya ngomong masbuloh begok!"

kurcaci 1:"yaudah kalo gitu EGP?!"

Lenny:"itu juga jadul"

kurcaci 2 :"jangan salahin kita salahin tuh author gaje yang membuat kita!"

Author:"woeyy gue gk salah kok kamu malah fitnah gue kalo gue itu bersalah?!"

kurcaci 3:"gpp"

Lenny:"emang ada berapa kurcaci disini?"

kurcaci 4:"tanya tuh author gaje"

Author:"emmm ada..."

Lenny:*deg deg deg"

Author:"gak tau ya hahaha"

Lenny:"weh author ini... udah GaJe, Bego, dll"

Author:"AHA! udah tau ada...1000"

kurcaci 5-1000:"benar sekali hahahah"

Lenny:"bener bener gaje"

**TBC (asli loh ya)**

**mwahahaha chap 2 selesai saatnya bales review mwahahaha**

**Aoi Midori 30:**

**makasih ripiewnya masuta nyan #digaplok ikan**

**oh emang yin yin itu queen typo mwahahahanyanyannyanyan(?)**

**salam nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan (emang nyan cat?)**

**Samantha Fagelina:**

**Makasih ripiuwnya nanti lanjutannya di Tuban aja ya mwehehehehe #digaplok sambel**

**Shira Nagisa Rire**

**makasih reviewnya **

**yin yin emang minta dikasih iba mwuhuhuhu (nih anak payah banget OAO)**

**makasih atas pujiannya yin yin gitu loh mwahahah! (gak sopan amat)**

**yossh yin yin bakalsemangat terus**

**okey sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya thaankss**


	3. Chapter 3

**hai yin yin balik dengan fic super garingnya karena garing reviewnya dikit...aaaah gpp lah yang pasti mengeluarkan imajinasi**

**Miku:"ngapain lu balik lagi dasar Author jelek!"**

**Yin yin:"aku salah apaan sih kamu marah melulu =3="**

**Miku:"kamu sih lanjutin fic ini lama banget! padahal udah gak sabar =3="**

**Yin yin:"soalnya aku lagi asyik asyikan main figma punyamu yang versi 2.0"**

**Miku:"yeeeeey *lari lari GaJe*"**

**daripada nungguin si Miku GaJe mending disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Vocaloid itu milik HONDA DAN BANDAI! crypton itu mencuri! #digebukin crewnya Yamaha dan crypton**

**iya iya... vocaloid itu milik mama crypton yang meningkah dengan papa yamaha lalu melahirkan berjuta vocaloid sampe mama papanya kewalahan#plaakk (nih author gak becus banget sih)**

**WARNING**

**tidak untuk anak dibawah umur 3 thn(emangnya bisa main laptop? -_-), garing ngelebihin wafer garing dan busuk, OOC, cerita gaknyambung, alur kecepetan, typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

* * *

RINGKASAN CERITA SEBELUMNYA

_Author:"emmm ada..."_

_Lenny:*deg deg deg"_

_Author:"gak tau ya hahaha"_

_Lenny:"weh author ini... udah GaJe, Bego, dll"_

_Author:"AHA! udah tau ada...1000"_

_kurcaci 5-1000:"benar sekali hahahah"_

_Lenny:"bener bener gaje"_

RINGKASAN END

Author:"napa sih kamu ini Lenny kok malah ngejek ngejek aku =3="

Lenny:"sapa yang ngejeklo? author GR"

author:"*pura pura goblok* GR tuh apa? emangnya gamers?"

Lenny:"goblok banget lo!"

Author:"mentang mentang abis ultah! kukutuk kamujadi batu! *kutuk*"

Lenny:" gyaaaaaaaaah"

Nyi Roro Kidul:"Tidak akan! dia manga...eh apa yah?"

Kurcaci 10:"mangsa"

Nyi Roro Kidul:"iya ya... ralat.. Tidak akan dia mangsaku!"

tiba tiba...

dhuaaaar...deshh

Author:"apaan?"

Nyi Roro Kidul:"gak tau ..."

dhuaaar desssh

Author:"jangan jangan..."

Nyi Roro Kidul:"ada..."

Lenny:"kembang api!"

Author:"oh ya... selamat malem tahun baru"

Nyi Roro Kidul:"ya selamat malem tahun baru"

dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya di istana Rin...

Miku:"bukunya tambah GaJe minta dihajar pembuatnya"

Rin:"pembuatnya si author tuh"

Len:"iya itu buku yang dibuat Author"

Miku:"eh ngomong ngomong... aku main akinator dulu ya.."

Len, Rin:"ya"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

quest 1:

apakah karaktermu perempuan?

answer:

nggak

quest 2

apakah dia itu anime

answer:

ya

quest 3

apakah dia dari anime Cardfight! Vanguard?

answer:

ya

quest 4:

apakah rambutnya berwarnya biru

answer:

ya

saya menebak dengan benar satu lagi  
saya tahu yang Anda pikirkan, tapi saya percaya ini bukan untuk anak-anak

Miku:"WaDeHa padahal aku pikirin Aichi kok jadi gtu ?"

Rin:"meneketehe"

Len:"dunia emang sudah gila.."

Miku:"eh udah malem..."

Rin:"tidur yukk"

Len:"ayook"

paginya...

ting tong..

Len:"Rin... buka pintunya.."

Rin:"NO!"

Len:"YES!"

Rin:"berarti kamu yang buka :P"

Len:"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

tingtongnengnong dimana..dimanaadimanaaaa...bzzz oppa gangnam style...bzzz sekaiiiiide ichiban-...bzzzzz...

Tamu:'_belny kenapa begini! yang buat rumahnya sapa nih -_-"_

Len:"yap ... buka dan...HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

yin yin:"ada apa?"

Miku:"gyaaaaaaah Author gilaa! !$%!$%!#"

Rin:"abis ada cerita gila sekarang malah ada author gila!"

YIN yin:"aku ke sini kasih hadiah 1jt sama 10 laptop! kalian gak mau?! yaudah!"

Miku, Rin, Len:"mauu"

yin yin:" ditipu mau aja :P"

Rin,Miku,Len:"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgg"

Yin yin:"weeeeeeeeeee*kabur ke rumah di dunia nyata*"

Miku:"sini lo author!"

Rin:"ya sini lo!"

Yin yin:"gk gk gk*matiin program vocaloidnya*"

Rin:"shit"

Len:"! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*( #$%^&$#$^#%^# %&#% !$"

Miku:"uuuh selama ini kita program ya"

Rin:"jelas..."

Miku:":betapa bodohnya akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

Len:"baru nyadar lo -_-"

Miku:"yeeey aku gile *lari lari GaJe

Rin:"Miku awass!'

Miku:"aaaaaaaaah"

Rin:"Miku!"

Miku:"Rin!"

Rin:"Miku"

Miku:"Rin!"

Rin:"Miku"

Author:"woii setooo-"

Rin,Miku:"diem lo"

Author:"! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_ #$%^&*"

Rin, Miku:*kabur*

**TBC**

**yippppieee ini chap 3 udah selesaiiiiiii**

**Miku:"-_-"**

**sana balas ripiew Miku!**

**Miku:"okey"**

**RyuuKazekawa:**

**moshi moshi juga**

**salam kenal juga XD**

**bwahahaha cin cin#plak ralat**

** yin yin gitu loh gk suka yang mainstream**

**ini udah update makasih repiuwnya**

**RukimotoKisa:**

**ada kemungkinan sih... tapi hanya Tuhan yang tau**

**thaanks ripiuwnya**

**byeee sampain jumpa di chap selanjutnya dannnn...**

**RNR pleasee**


End file.
